full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Suu
- Forms = - Teen = - Adult = - Mini Slime = }}}} }}Suu is a traditional RPG Slime creature that takes the form of a girl. She snuck into John Harris’s lab without notice while looking for sources of water. She is the fourth monster to be inducted into the M.O.N.S.ters Squad, albeit unofficially. Prior to her appearance and from Tanya and Polly’s anecdotal sources, including that of Sir John, Slimes were still considered fictional creatures by humans, making her Johnny’s latest discovery, and all-around pet project to learn more of how she and her kind works. Characteristics *'Name': Suu (Japanese meaning slime, Tanya names her) *'Age': Unknown (but makes herself look 14 for Johnny) *'Hair': Aqua Blue with purple tips (when shown) *'Eyes': Sky and Aqua Blue *'Height': Dependent on Water *'Weight': Dependent on Water *'Likes': Johnny, Rebecca, Tanya, water, mimicking Zack just to annoy him *'Dislikes': dissipating, death, Johnny being sick or upset *'Family': Unknown Background Suu first appeared in a pot while John and Rebecca were cooking a meal in the lab (since they spend more time there than at home). The slime latched onto her face and knocked her out before darting into a crack. After Tanya tells them what it was, Arthur goes to wet a cloth for Rebecca's head; only for the slime to pop out of the small bucket he was using. John tried to strike at it with a dissection ray; with no success. Suu then rushed them and left; leaving them both covered in her slime. The slime laterwatched John as he washed himself in the shower, and later snuck into the shower. At an instant, Johnny panicked, as the slime then wrapped up Johnny and revealed a humanoid form; much to his shock. She then began to hug and wash him, mimicking the actions of the other girls in the girl’s shower room, while using her body to rinse him. But then she accidentally absorbed his head into her body, almost drowning him. However Johnny ran for the emergency chemical shower, and turned on the water to get her off by diluting her. Later, after she expelled excess water to reform back into her normal form, Rebecca, John, and Arthur debated on what to do with her while she played video games with Zack and Tanya, which surprised the three when they saw her taking the form of a fourteen year old nude girl. After a while she begins taking in and touching many things she can get. She then shows them that she learns by mimicking them when Tanya told them about her name she gave her. Personality At first glance, Suu seems to be a childish and simple-minded individual. She has a rather innocent, happy and sunny disposition and seems to be pretty friendly. While she does not have a malicious personality, her apparent obliviousness to the world around her can cause her to sometimes endanger people's lives by accidentally suffocating them with her own body. Because of their similar personalities, Suu gets along very well with Tanya. Because they were the first people who befriended her, she seems to get along even better with both Rebecca and Johnny, and they are frequently seen playing together or one of the three. Suu appears to be quite impressed by the protective concern Johnny has shown towards her, and seems to have chosen her friend as a role model. Suu's main method of learning seems to be through mimicking the actions of others; such as Tanya, Polly, Rebecca, and Irene, since they are the only female members to learn from. It initially seemed like Suu was unable to talk, and the only things she said were phrases mimicked from others. Johnny theorized that mimicking was how Suu communicated. It's eventually shown that the childish, simple-mindedness and oblivious aspects of Suu's personality seem to be a façade she keeps up for yet unknown reasons. When she was taking care of a sick Johnny, and the suggestions of the other girls were only making things worse, Suu dropped the façade and cured him herself. She then, in front of everybody, talked by herself to reveal she's fallen in love with him, to everyone's great shock. When called out on it, Suu immediately returned to mimicking. So far, both times Suu has dropped her charade was when Johnny was either sick or in danger, suggesting that his safety is her greatest priority. While normally friendly, Suu can be angered when successfully provoked. So far, the only time this has happened was when both Johnny and Rebecca, arguably the two people closest to her, were in danger. When Suu was angry, she showed willingness to resort to violence for the first time. While her stupidity was already revealed to be a front, Suu is still a lot smarter than she seems. She correctly deduced the reason for DRU’s rampage and figured out how to stop it. Even before the revelation about her true personality, it was already strongly implied Suu was more intelligent than it seemed. She did seem to genuinely enjoy playing with children. And went out of her way to save a girl's life, despite not mimicking it from anyone. She also very carefully chose her words to ask the girl if she was okay while still pretending to mimic. She even did the same thing in an attempt to assure Rebecca when it seemed she (Suu) might die. She even remained calm, despite freaking out earlier when Rebecca flew her over a lake. And when she was saved, she comfortingly assured Rebecca she was okay. When it comes to food, Suu will eat practically anything, even if it is not actually food. Or rather, Suu will absorb anything she can digest that happens to enter her body. She might not even have a sense of taste. It is hinted however that she needs some form of sustenance, as when short on food, Suu says that she can eat anything she can digest and that Johnny didn't need to get food for her, rather than saying she didn't need to eat. Skills/Abilities *'Liquid Body': As her physical makeup is a liquid substance, her body acts in the same way. She can place people and objects inside of her body, or have them pass through. This makes her difficult to catch, as she can simply pass through the restraint, such as with a net. *'Invulnerability': Her physical makeup also makes her seemingly immune to any form of physical damage, as seen when John’s dissection tray or Zack’s bullets harmlessly passed through her. Even when she solidifies herself, she is still immune to any form of blunt impact, as seen when she used herself as a living shield to protect a girl from being hit by a truck. *'Adhesive body': Suu also has the ability to stick to any surface, such as ceilings. *'Poison and Disease Immunity': Due to her unique biology, Suu cannot catch any Human diseases. She is also capable of consuming any foods that could result in food poisoning to both Humans and Extraspecies (Monsters), and even discerning what's poisonous and what isn't. The only side effects being that she develops a more abrasive way of speaking after eating poison. *'Water absorption': As it's seemingly her only basic need, Suu is capable of absorbing water into her body. All she has to do is make physical contact with water and it will be absorbed. However, it's not clear if it happens automatically or if Suu can control it. Depending on how much water she absorbs she can also change her size and body proportions. She can also expel her internal water in pressurized streams from any part of her body. Suu is also capable of filtering her own internal water. Her breasts are capable of storing the same volume of water as a fish tank. *'Healing': Suu has shown that she is capable of curing at least a severe cold by having the sick person drink from her internal water. The exact process behind this hasn't been revealed. She can also heal wounds such as cuts. *'Shapeshifting': Suu seems to have an almost complete control over her own biology, which grants her shapeshifting powers that might even surpass that of a Shapeshifter like the Omni-Freak. For one, Suu can mimic the appearance of anyone, Human and Extraspecies alike. Suu's shapeshifting is so versatile, she can even transform into clothes or objects, like boxes. She seems to have enough control over her own anatomy that she can control her own solidity and texture, as seen when she transformed into clothes without making whoever wore her wet. Rebecca once thought of using this ability to have Suu be "worn" by Tanya and Irene to disguise them as Humans. The disguises were capable of fooling either the Talbot Pack or Darke Pack. However, unlike Shapeshifters, Suu's shapeshifting has one major drawback: her antenna and signature eyes will always be visible. Also, repeatedly changing forms in a short time is exhausting for her. The slime that makes up her eyes stores the information she needs to imitate people accurately. *'Size shifting': Suu changes in size depending on the amount of water in her body. The more water she absorbs, the larger (and more voluptuous) she becomes. Also, with the absorption of certain products, such as a full tank of experimental fertilizer, she can grow to be giant size. *'Slime Tentacles': The two tentacles that are part of her "hair" are actually prehensile appendages. They can grab things, absorb water and perform tentacle rape. They might be more useful than her hands, as those are not that strong due to a lack of muscle and bone. *'No sense of taste': Since Suu's mouth is only ornamental, she may not have a sense of taste. Because of this, she has no problem eating food that tastes absolutely disgusting, such as Rebecca's cooking, or things that aren't considered food. *'Voice-Mimicry': Suu is also capable of perfectly mimicking people's voices, though she hasn't used it in combination with a disguise yet. *'Mind reading': When touching someone's head with her antenna, called her "Slime Feeler", Suu can view their memories, thoughts and emotions. Combined with her ability to mimic voices, it allows her to broadcast a person's thoughts to everyone in her area. *'Fast learner': Suu also seems to be a fast learner, having learned to talk interact with others in few days, and later on is able to mimic her friend's word-for-word in order to help them "talk" with Johnny while he was sick, and eventually started speaking on her own. *'Eidetic memory': It's implied Suu may possess eidetic memory, as she was capable of perfectly memorizing and mimicking everything that was said and demonstrated to her when Johnny was sick. *'Acting': Suu seems to be a convincing enough actress that she can fool everybody around her into thinking she's not as smart than she actually is. *'Miscellaneous': Suu has no need to breathe. 'Weaknesses' Despite all these strengths, Suu is not invincible. Throwing her in a body of water can temporarily immobilize and stun her, as she becomes diluted. If the body of water is large enough, like a lake, the dilution effect would be strong enough to kill her. Heavy rain is also dangerous to her, as the impact of all the water drops dissolves any part of her body exposed to it. Also, exposing her to higher temperatures dries her out. If she dries out, she shrinks in size, to the point where she can fit in a small bucket, and makes her lose her humanoid form. However, doing so is the equivalent of starving her, and during that time Suu will mercilessly molest anything with even the slightest trace of moisture on them, no matter the circumstances. Additionally, she is also susceptible to freezing temperatures Relationships Suu's Relationships Gallery Suu, the Mysterious Slime Girl.JPG|Suu, the Mysterious Slime Girl Suu.JPG|Teenage and Adult Form, and MONSters Uniform FMH girl group shot by AraghenXD.png Eyecatchers FMH Eyecatcher - Suu.JPG FMH Eyecatchers - Suu 2.JPG FMH Eyecatchers - Irene, Polly, and Suu.JPG Voice Actor Carrie Savage Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:M.O.N.S.ters Category:Slime Beings